


Internal flames

by LivininCorsets (LivinginCorsets)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words, F/M, Facebook: Weasleys Witches & Writers, Huddling For Warmth, Wheel of death challenge, hermione.exe Stopped responding, tiny drabble, will be expanding later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/pseuds/LivininCorsets
Summary: A little 100 word Drabble featuring Charlie and Hermione. Was given the challenge with the Wheel Of Death in weasley’s, Witches, and Writers FB page.This will probably be expanded later into something much larger (or at least the premise) later.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Internal flames

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Teh_Kris_eh for betaing 🥰

Hermione didn’t know how she got herself into this situation. She was in a cave, being held by the second oldest Weasley, in the middle of nowhere Romania, cuddled against a dragon. 

Not just any dragon.

But Charlie’s personal dragon. 

The only reason she wasn’t freaking out as much as she probably should have been was because she had seen this particular dragon act like an embarrassed puppy when Charlie kissed her on the nose earlier.

Both slept soundly as the blizzard raged outside the cave.

She had millions of questions for the dragon tamer when they reached civilization again.

Soon enough the warmth lulled her thoughts to rest and Hermione fell into Damascus’s realm of dreams.

  
  



End file.
